Changing For Good
by L0cked x Insidee
Summary: Sakura is a leader of a gang. Syaoran is the new guy in town. What happens when these two paths cross. Syaoran doesn't know what he is getting himself into. And will they be able to fall in love?SS all the way. Chapter 1 edited!


**Title: Changing For Good  
Author: xXSyaoranLuverPinayXx  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
" Talking "  
' Thoughts '  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning**  
  
A girl with long, wavy brunette hair and beautiful emerald eyes was walking down the long streets of Tokyo, Japan. The town where she was born and raised. She was wearing denim shorts with a red tank top and a red and black windbreaker on top. She was petite and had all the right curves in all the right places. People that didn't know her would call her a goddess at first sight, but to her friends at school, she was known as Kinomoto, Sakura. To her friends in her gang and the police, she is known as the famous "Deadly Kitsune(1)"  
  
During the day, people call her Kinomoto, Sakura. The sweet, caring seventeen year old girl that does well in school. Also, acting one thing she is not, innocent. During the night, they all call her Deadly Kitsune. She is dangerous, deadly, and known about in all of Japan. People fear her for her talent in mastering any kind of karate, her excellent aim with a gun, and her graceful and elegant movements with the sword. That is why she is the leader of her gang, "The Fallen."  
  
Sakura turned into a dark alley, her eyes devoid of any emotion. She reached a door, hidden by the dark night. She went in and was greeted with loud music.  
  
"Sune(2)! You finally made it to the party!" said a girl.  
  
This girl was called, Okami(3). Her real name is Daidouji, Tomoyo. Also seventeen, a junior in highschool with Sakura. She had long, raven colored hair with lavender colored eyes. She was wearing black hiphuggers and a dark blue halter top that had gold linings.  
  
"Yeah. Did you get any information about them, Okami?" asked Sakura.  
  
" Iie(4), but what I heard, they chickened out on your challenge for their territory of Japan."  
  
"That will lower their reputation. As one of the rules for gangs leaders and members is, Never back out of a challenge." Said Sakura as she snickered, "Who did you find this out from?"  
  
"I found this out by a member of their gang."  
  
"So, I see. Tell everyone to still be on guard when they are walking around of town."  
  
"Okay, but come on! Come dance with me!"  
  
Tomoyo dragged Sakura to the dance floor. Tomoyo started dancing to the beat to the song, He Loves Me( He Loves You Not) by Dream. Sakura followed in step with Tomoyo's movements and did their routine to the song. It was quick, but Tomoyo saw Sakura smile. One thing Tomoyo knows, Sakura loves to dance. By the time the song was over, Tomoyo and Sakura were out of breathe. All of sudden, they were surrounded with applause. Sakura just walked off to a couch that was found on the other side of the room. Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and sat next to her.  
  
"That was a nice show you gave us."  
  
"Thanks, Ryo(5)." said Tomoyo, blushing.  
  
Ryo's real name is Hiriigazawa, Eriol. He is eighteen, in his last year in high school. He has black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing short, baggy jeans with a red muscle shirt and a black button-up shirt.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." said Sakura," I'm going out."  
  
"Hey! Wait up for me!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked around Tokyo. They stopped at one of the most famous parks in Japan," The Sakura Hana(6) Park." You could tell where they got the name for the park because the park was filled with Sakura trees. It was a magnificent sight to behold. Sakura trees everywhere you go and watching the petals flow around with the wind, as if they were trying to entertain you with a special dance. That is why Sakura comes here all the time when she is stressed out or just wants to think.  
  
"Look what we have here. The Leader and a member of our rival gang."  
  
"Look what we have here. The asshole for a leader of our rival gang. Why did you chicken out from my challenge, Sin." asked Sakura.  
  
Sin's name is Xin Nguyen. He is nineteen, obviously out of high school. He has gray colored hair with dark red eyes. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a white t-shirt with his black leather jacket over it.  
  
"Because wouldn't it be better if we got the leader when she was by herself or with a weakling member." He stated.  
  
"No one EVER calls me a weakling. I will prove to you what this weakling can do!" said Tomoyo, about to attack Xin.  
  
"Okami, matte(7)!" Sakura put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder to keep her from attacking Xin. It was at this time that Tomoyo noticed why Sakura did that. Tomoyo saw Xin's back-up hiding at different places in the park.  
  
"Why do you call me the weakling? Your the weakling for bringing so much back-up. That shows what a cheapskate and an asshole leader you are!" Tomoyo was pissed off now. She didn't like the fact that this guy was called a leader when he was such a cheat and doesn't play fair. She hated people like that.  
  
Xin snapped his fingers and that commanded all of the people that was hiding to charge at Sakura and Tomoyo. Xin just stood there watching. Sakura and Tomoyo had no trouble taking these people out. That was when Sakura notice a guy take out a knife and started attacking Tomoyo. Tomoyo had a little trouble, but finally got the knife out of his hand and knocked him unconsicous. Sakura and Tomoyo just stood there taking deep breaths from the fight with over twenty-five people against two. The whole time, Xin was watching Sakura fight. What no one knew was Xin wanted Sakura to be HIS girl, not anyone elses.  
  
" Watch your back, Kitsune. This is only the beginning. "  
  
**A/N - So? How was it? Do you like? Do you have any suggestions? Please tell me. Also, please RR!**  
  
**(1)Kitsune - Kitsune means fox  
(2)Sune - Sune is short for Kitsune  
(3)Okami - Okammi means wolf  
(4)Iie - Iie means no  
(5)Ryo - Ryo means dragon  
(6)Sakura hana - You know that Sakura means Cherry blossom and Hana means flower put them together and you get Cherry Blossom Flower  
(7)Matte - matte means wait  
**


End file.
